Can you really love me?
by SilverRangerMMZTNSDT
Summary: James meets a new girl who is added to the band, first day a kiss is shown? Do they really love each other? Read and find out.


**Can you really love me? A nobody, that's all I am**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR! Only Alexandra Grubbs and Tiffany Mack!**

**Alexandra Grubbs x James Diamond **

**Kendall Knight x Tiffany "Tiff" Mack**

**Chapter one **

**The first day meeting Alex and Tiffany**

I had just gotten a job as a singer, and to be part of big time rush as the female part of the band by Gustavo Rocque. The man was cool and he liked my voice so I didn't complain, my best friend Tiffany played instruments (Clarinet, flute, trumpet, and a few others unlike me who just plays the violin and other string based instruments) so he said she could come to. I was told I would be living with the dogs (as you know he calls them the dogs). I smiled this is my chance, a place in a life I never knew. I grabbed my stuff and left South Carolina for this chance. My mom was behind me a hundred percent. I hope they like me.

**In Apartment 2J**

I entered the apartment only to hear a woman as me who we were.

"I'm Alex Grubbs, and this is Tiffany Mack Gustavo told us we would be living here, since we are now well I am going to be singing with Big Time Rush, and well Tiffany here is my best friend and she plays just as many instruments as me. Sorry to intrude he told me that he didn't have enough money for a second apartment." She sighed and then gave a gentle laugh.

"Well if that's it I'm Allie Knight and this is my daughter Katie. We are the mother and sister of Kendall, my son, and his friends are Big Time Rush." I smiled I knew I listened to them.

"Mrs. Knight my mom and Tiffany's grandma are not with us at the moment but they will be visiting soon. I was told we could move in, but where can we sleep and put our stuff?" I asked nicely and with a large smile.

"Well you can share a room with the boys, they have their own bathrooms, but you might want to make sure they don't make it gross if they did I'll make them clean it. Alex why don't you share with Kendall and James, and Tiffany you can share with Logan and Carlos." We both smiled and then it came out at the same time.

"Which way are they?" Katie told us, and led us to our new rooms. Three beds in the room, I had packed some of my black sheets and made my bed. It was a little more like home. That was when a guy walked in he was tall and brunette, James.

"Who are you?" He asked a little worried.

"Alex, I'm sure Gustavo told you I was coming?" I said as he smirked.

"Yeah as a soloist." He said till I slapped the back of his head.

"Owww! What the heck was that for?" He asked.

"You are being a butt, and I was told I would be with you, idiot." I said with an evil smirk on my face.

'God he's hot as ever living schmuck! I just want to kiss him.' I thought then I thought as a counter 'What the crap am I thinking?'

**James POV**

I saw a new girl in our room making a black bed like she was gothic or something then as I start to talk to her about what Gustavo had told us then I checked my phone.

_New girl is coming! Dogs don't make her mad! - _Gustavo.

Great a new girl how good was she at singing. Well I guess she was cool, and kind of hot too.

'Did I call her hot?' I asked myself then she smiled and then she gave an evil smirk, even more deadly than when Camille got one. Scary! And then she smacked me in the back of the head.

**Alex's POV**

We started to talk as I finished my bed.

"I'm Alex Grubbs from South Carolina. Call me Alex if you want. And by the way James you think I don't know about you well I listen to your music already and can make a good soprano voice for BTR." I said smiling as he was.

As I moved around I felt my feet come out from under me, but before I knew it his hands were around my waist and I felt him pressed against me. 'Crap he is muscular, and sexy!' I thought myself as he helped me stand up. I stood up and he and I now face each other, and that was when Kendall walked in ruining the moment.

"Hey James have you seen the new girl?" He asked absent minded at my and James current position.

"Um look in front of you, Kendall." My voice a little sharp.

"Oh sorry, Kendall Knight, and you are?" He asked extending his hand.

"Alexandra Grubbs, you can call me Alex. And I'm 16." I said with a smile and then came around and saw Tiffany starring at me, and then at Kendall.

"And to you guys this is Tiffany my best friend, since my sophomore year." I said as she kept staring at Kendall.

"Alright close your mouth you'll catch flies okay Tiffany?" I said as I went and closed it for her.

"James you mind if we talk alone?" Kendall asked him. Nodding he came out of the room and I dragged Tiff in to the room. I grabbed a pair of jeans out of my bag and changed in to a pair of my hip huggers (And before in the reviews you ask me what they are they are the new nature waist line of most people in our time.)

"You like Kendall!" "You like James?" We said this at the same time it was weird. I loved her timing.

**James's POV**

I looked at Tiffany she and Alex were both hot as crap.

"Alright James what happened with Alex?" He asked me as I blushed.

"She slipped on your hockey equipment and almost landed face first on the ground, or worse in to your dirty shorts." I said giving him a look and then a smile. I was going to give her the nick name Star she seem like a Star you know happy but she had that night like effect on her. She seemed perfect to me, tall but not too tall just a little shorter than me. She was perfect she smiled so much, mad me happy, and now she makes me feel so perfect. The way she fit in my arms was perfect.

"James? Earth to James?" Kendall asked me as I came out of it.

"What Kendall? Is there anything wrong?" I asked him a little mad he pulled me from my fantasy.

"Sorry dude but Alex is called your name so you might want to go and see her." He said as I noticed she pushed Tiffany out of the room. I walked in and it was just me and her she was now in a pink rugbey, a white wife beater, and even loose fitting jeans. I loved the way she looked, and even now I wanted to kiss her but then she came to me and pulled out a picture of an guy she looked a lot like.

"My dad, he died when I was 13 and now it is just me and my mom. I came here with a chance to make it big and with my voice it is more likely to happen but, this is the real me you seen in front of you the country, hyper, and kind Alex. I mean I was just mad that this is going to make me come away from my mom. I love her, and well you could never know how hard it is not to see him. And then these are my best friends from SC, Jacob, Cassi, Tiff who is here. But this is my life now and well could you keep this part of me to yourself. I mean I like you James enough to trust you." She explained and her eyes were watering, I walked over to her and held her, I felt her tears fall against my chest, her heart was pounding hard.

"Alex, it's just me and you, and I will never tell anyone about what just happened or what you told me." I said as she kept holding on to my. I ran my hand down her short brown almost chocolate color hair. This was one side of her she didn't want anyone but me to know.

**Alex's POV**

I felt him run his hand against my hair it soothed me a little bit but not much. I felt like he really was my savior in this human world of Hollywood. After all you can trust anyone. But it would soon be my life was an open book with him.

"James thank you so much that you are never going to tell anyone. I hope you find a girl who is will be like you are to me." I said with a slightly happier tone in my voice. Then suddenly I felt his lips fall on mine in a surprise kiss. When we let go he and I smiled at each other.

"James, thank you. You smell like that lime cuda spray if I'm right?" I leaned in to his warm chest letting all the heat of his body meld with mine. Suddenly the door opened to Ms. Knight.

"Hey kids you two getting along?" She asked as we dropped from our embrace.

"Yes ma. We are doing just fine." I said with a smile.

"Well Dinner is in 20 minutes." She said leaving us again.

"Well let me call my mom so she knows I got here safe." I leaned out the door and told Tiffany to call her grandma. I grabbed my phone and went to my bed.

"_Alex are you okay? Did you get all your things?" _She asked me as I smiled she was always like this.

"Yeah mom I am fine, and so is Tiffany I'm in my new bed with my roommates Kendall and James. Hey James say hi to my mom please!" I called over to him.

"Hi Ms. Grubbs!" He called over to me.

"_Hello James! I am glad you are happy and he sounds cute. You know that you are going to do great and I believe in you._" She said making me almost cry.

"Yeah mom, hey let me go I need to talk to the guys about something." I said as she then hung up on me.

"Man your mom is kind of clingy isn't she?" He asked me as I smiled at him.

"Yeah she said she was proud of me. And well I am glad she is." I said as James and me got close again but this time Logan opened the door.

"Hey James did you meet the new girl Tiffany yet?" He asked as he saw me.

"Hey I'm Logan and you are?" He asked me as I smiled.

"Alexandra Grubbs Call me Alex unless you want to die kay?" I asked in a sweet southern but kinda sharp voice. I was mad could we not make out with our interruptions.

"Kay Alex I get it. So you and Tiffany are a part of us now?" I smiled and gave a yep. Suddenly we got a text well me and James.

_Bring your butt and Alex's to the studio I need to talk to you two about something- Gustavo_

"Alright Gustavo wants me and you to come in." I smiled alone for a few minutes.

**At Rocque records**

Me and James when to his office and I saw him large, the man was weird as well. I like this though.

"Alright Alex you and James are going to be a couple to jump start a liking of you in the band with the fans, alright?" I nodded this was my chance I was going to rock this.

"We understand Gustavo." James wrapped his hand around me.

"Good because your date with James is tonight." I smiled.

"Movies." We said in unison. This was going to be fun. I thanked Gustavo for my job and asked him what was the first song I was going to be in. He told me _Count on you _I smiled and I knew this was going to rock. I followed James out and then we found a spot hidden from camera's so I was glad and I gave him a long kiss.

"Come on Dinner is like in what 5 minutes? Good thing I can run." I said as we got out. We made it back within 3 minutes. Ms. Knight smiled like she knew. I went and wiped my face in the bathroom and came out for dinner so I could get ready to go out with James we had decided that normal was good so we would stay in what we were in. I ate and then left to put on fresh eye liner and eyes shadow. We chose our movie ahead of time. I smiled Horror the heart shaped box was playing(This is a book by the way!).

"Come on James we got to go we got 20 minutes! If we want good seats lets go!" I said in to the bathroom. I leaned in used it to straighten my messed up hair. I brushed it down and then kissed James on the cheek, I love this. He kissed my cheek in response and made me feel more and more happy.

"Come on you big ham!" I said smiling putting in my hoops and gripping his shoulder. The guys were out with Ms. Knight and Katie for a while. I smiled and left a note saying we would be back about 11. James gripped my hand and left a kiss on the inside of my wrist. I just hope when he found my tattoo he wouldn't freak out anyway. I kissed his lips in a gentle peck. Smiling I gave a large grin. I love this. We arrived in perfect time and he and I got a small pop corn and a large soda to split between us. As we found our seats I noticed someone in the back, Tiffany! She was here with KENDALL! WHAT THE CRAP? I smiled though she liked him and ended up with him. I leaned in and let my breath slid against his ear.

"Tiffany and Kendall are here too but just them." I said making him shiver and then the look on my face appeared.

**After the movie**

I smiled as James and I walked out and got back before they did it was me and him, I felt his cheeks, soft and warm, and now he kissed me gently as I did back when the door opened we let go as the guys were asleep it was Kendall and Tiffany.

"Well look whose home? Good to see you're alive and well. Especially you Tiffany." I said as she gave me a look.

"You were at the movie you and James?" She asked surprised. I nodded evil smile plastered to my face.

"Don't make me use that info either, and beside Gustavo gave us permission we are suppose to be any way to get me more of a chance to be liked since I am new to the band." I said as she blushed.

"Kendall asked you out?" She nodded as I smiled. Come on you know what is up and you and me are do going to be fun together. I grabbed her hand and lead her in to the room me Kendall and James all shared.

"I get it kay? You just walked in on me and James that was not cool." I said not smiling. She could understand now why I was mad. I leaned in and hugged him lightly. We smiled at each other, and then I told her to let me Kendall and James go to be since we had to get up for work tomorrow. I smiled as she said yes and fell into bed right then and there, and so did James and Kendall. (My bed is black, Kendall's is red, and James's is blue!)

**The next Day at the studio **

"Alright Guys, Alex come in the booth I want to see you start with Count on you alright lets go." He told me and we entered the Booth it was fun and a good thing to help me get to know the guys. I got next to James, sliding between James and Kendall.

"Alex you start off the Count on you Alright?" He asked as I smiled and gave an okay. He liked me and I was the only girl so he knew treat me with respect. Me and James are together so this song works for us.

Hm yeah  
>Ooha<br>No ooh

(Alex)  
>Now I'm about to give you my heart<br>But remember this one thing (yeah)  
>(James instead of Kendall first!)<p>

I've never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me  
>I heard love is dangerous<br>Once you fall you never get enough  
>But the thought of you leaving ain't so easy for me (nooo)<p>

Don't hurt me, Desert me  
>Don't give up on me<br>(What would I want to do that for?)  
>Don't use me, take advantage of me<br>Make me sorry I ever counted on you  
>(All of us: Numbers then Alex on the baby)<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

(Alex)  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

(Alex)  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

(Alex)  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

(Alex)  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>(Alex & James)  
>Understand I've been here before<br>Thought I found someone I finally could adore  
>(Carlos)<p>

But you failed my test  
>Gotta know her better<br>So I wasn't the only one  
>But I would later put my trust in you<br>Baby you can put your trust in me  
>Just like you count to 3<br>You can count on me  
>And you're never gonna see<br>No numbers in my pocket  
>Anything I'm doing girl I drop it for you<br>[ From: . ]  
>'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one <p>

(Alex and James)  
>Don't hurt me, Desert me<br>Don't give up on me  
>What would I want to do that for?<br>Don't use me, take advantage of me  
>Make me sorry I ever counted on you<p>

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>Baby I'm counting on you<p>

I really hope you understand  
>That if you wanna take my hand<br>Then you should put yours over my heart  
>I promise to be careful from the start<br>I'm trusting you with loving me  
>Very very carefully<br>Never been so vulnerable  
>Baby I'll make you comfortable <p>

(Every one: Numbers Alex on Baby I'm counting on you)  
>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5<br>Baby I'm counting on you  
>1, 2, 3, 4 to 5<br>Why would I wanna do that?  
>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5<br>Baby I'm counting on you  
>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5<br>(All of us!)  
>Now I'm about to give you my heart<br>So remember this one thing  
>I've never been in love before<br>Yeah you gotta go easy on me

I smiled as we finished it I was perfectly on key. Gustavo smiled at me and then turned on the mic for the booth.

"Good job Alex, and you too Dogs since Alex and James have a perfect harmony together, you two and me are going to write a duet or we can talk to a friend of mine to let me borrow a song that would be a perfect duet for you two." I smiled yes, and now James and I had connected. James hugged me and we smiled as the guys looked at me and him. I wouldn't let go. When we did he had to drop his hand.

"Why is Gustavo being so nice to you two?" Logan asked as Kendall knew but he kept his mouth shut. We smiled and went back to the top of the number and did another take for Griffin. He saw me and we smiled as I started off. (If you know the song it with Jordan Sparks!) He loved me and said it was going the album since I was new he thought we would be perfect and Griffin agreed to the song and said would part of the album as a bonus track. I smiled as he gave me a large grin.

"Alright you guys break. Alex you and James come with me." Gustavo said as he called us in his office.

"You two have amazing voices together and now we have to write song that both of you can sing together, or that we can borrow to make the song right." He said as we sat down and then I started singing _Counting on you_ in my voice as James filled in his part. That was it a love song, it worked perfect but we would have to take our time. We had 2 weeks to choose it and well me, and James had an Idea for the song. _Don't you want to stay? By Kelly Clarkson and Jason Aldean_

James-  
>I really hate to let this moment go<br>Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow  
>When a goodbye kiss, feels like this<br>Alex and James-  
>Don't you wanna stay here a little while?<br>Don't you wanna hold each other tight?  
>Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?<br>Alex-  
>Don't you wanna stay here a little while?<br>We can make forever feel this way  
>Don't you wanna stay?<br>James and Alex-  
>Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast<br>I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last  
>When you're on this high, it's a sad goodbye<br>James-  
>Don't you wanna stay here a little while?<br>[From: .net/read/j/jason-aldean-lyrics/don_ ]  
>Don't you wanna hold each other tight?<br>Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?  
>Don't you wanna stay here a little while?<br>We can make forever feel this way  
>Don't you wanna stay?<p>

Oh yeeah (Hold)

Oh, you feel so perfect, baby  
>That it feels so perfect, baby<p>

(Both)-Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
>James and Alex<br>Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
>Don't you wanna hold each other tight?<br>Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?  
>Don't you wanna stay here a little while?<br>We can make forever feel this way  
>Don't you wanna stay?<p>

(Repeat- 3 times the whole song!)

*If you don't listen to Country music then the song is Don't you want to stay? – By Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson*

"That was amazing Alex, even you James. But we have to think about his one." Gustavo said as he gave us a smile, plus if Griffin liked it we were in business. I smiled and grabbed a water bottle.

If you want to know the outfit, go on this web site paste, the Jacket comes later, and no scarf or heels just a pair of flip flops. And in hoop earrings .

I felt James snake an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. I smiled as we left the office. I told him to let go till the rest of the band knew. I got a sip of my water bottle then spit it out when I saw Jacob, and Cassi. Cassi ran to hug me, and then she tackled me. I noticed her eyeing James but I didn't say anything since the guys didn't know about us. I hugged Jacob and noticed James getting Jealous. I smiled this could work if Cassi did the same thing to me.

"Cassi this is James, and Logan, and this Kendall. Carlos is coming I think. Jacob good to see y'all." I smiled and Cassi then pulled me to the side.

"Are you dating James?" She asked my eyes widened on their own. I then said:

"We are just friends." I said as she gave me a look.

"You smile at for him at any time you see him. And I just noticed him get Jealous as you hugged Jacob." I sighed. I couldn't break.

"We are **just **friends." I said again. She gave me a look like okay. I sighed and then called James over.

"Okay Cassi is after you I know she is, you have to make it look like we are more than friends but not around the guys kay? At least till I tell Logan and Carlos and Cassi and Jacob!" I said saying it so fast I swear I was going to faint. He smiled and then I got a call from my mom.

"Great she coming out too." I said as I answered, he wrapped an arm me and listened.

"_Hey baby girl listen I can't stand it I'm coming to see you and listen to you sing. And by the way I want to know if I bring your picture you know the one of you and me when you were younger so you can have it?" She asked me. _

"Yeah that is cool mom plus I want you to meet someone and well you'll like him trust me." I said James beamed as I leaned in and kissed him.

"_Well alright see you in a few hours. Love you." _She hung up on me and then me and James freaked. Great my mom was coming to the palm woods lord help me.

**After rehearsals and then at the pool**

I was dress in a bikini it was black with purple stars and then I could feel the sun against chest as James and me lied out on the chairs of the palm woods when I heard a familiar voice my mother, plus Cassi and Jake would had already left. I smiled that they did I was so happy now she can't James away from me. I got up and she hugged me tight, I was her baby girl.

"Mom I missed you." She hugged me tighter.

"James this is my mom, Simone Grubbs. And this is Logan and Carlos and Kendall is here too." She smiled and kissed my cheek. Mom love in front of my BF really mom. I smiled and gave a look to James and told him that we need to be ready for anything.

"So where is this someone you want to me to meet?" She said looking at me.

"Right here, this is James Diamond." I said with a smile and he knew I was ready to tell of the guys.

"Well why would that be?" Logan asked us.

"James and I are dating." I said not wanting to give away the couple of my best friend of Tiffany and Kendall. I smiled and the guys congratulated us, but my mom gave me a look.

"Well good to meet enough." She extended her hand as he shook it she leaned in and whispered in his ear and I heard it.

"_You hurt my daughter I will make sure you will pay."_ She hissed in to his ear. I smiled and giggled she would always protect me. I smiled and grabbed a towel and wrapped myself up and went upstairs mom on my heels to meet the women taking care of me and the guys. I smiled, finding my bed covered in what seemed like my jeans. Crap, mom would kill me till I noticed they weren't mine, they were Kendall's.

"Kendall Aaron Knight! Get your Clothes off my bed!" I said as I got pissed and more and more pissed.

"Well Hello I'm Challen Knight, you must be Simone, Alex's mom right?" She asked looking at her.

"Yes I am and well I found out that James and Alex were dating, so it was kind of a surprise. Let's go get some lunch since I need to tell you about Alex and Alex honey you forgot about your epi-pen." I gave a look like oh crap, my auto injector. I was allergic to wasps so this was not a good thing not to have them. I pulled off my towel and grabbed my tank and jeans with a fresh bra and other undergarments.

"Alright James you and Alex are in the apartment alone so if you two want pizza money is on the counter!" She said as I smiled. This was our time alone. We ordered a meat lover's special and then got out a movie of mine, which is get this a horror movie called_ The bride of Chucky_. I smiled as James and I sat there and we watched, he never flinched, thank god. When my mom came back we were both sleep in each other's arms.

**Simone's POV**

We walked back in and Alex and James were asleep it was so cute. Alex found someone who am I to stop her. I smiled and grabbed a blanket from her bed and placed over the two. Alex move a little but not much. She was never a still a mover in her sleep. I leaned down and kissed her forehead and the let them sleep.

"So does this happen a lot with Alex?" I shook my head.

"No this is the first time I have liked her boyfriend." I smiled she would be fine.

**Alex's POV Next morning **

**6:20 **

**Need to be at studio at 8!**

I got up feeling a pair of abs under my hands warm and comforting, and an orange couch. Crap we feel asleep on the couch. I shook James.

"James wake up time to go! We have got less than 2 hours to get ready!" I was never a long person, but James was more of one than me. I smiled at his actions though it was cute. Tiffany came out dressed in a pink tank with TAM on the front. I grabbed a purple tee with_ Bite me_ on it, a pair of jeans, and a pair of black converses. James came out in a pair of skinny jeans, a white graphic tee, and a pair of white converses. I smiled and then we ran to the studio, my mom was already there I could hear them talking.

"So that is cool for James and Alex, if her mom likes him. I wonder how his mom would feel about her. After all we know now that they are dating." Logan said as I turned the corner.

"Morning guys, sorry we are a few seconds late." I said as Kendall was with Tiffany talking in the corner. I walked over and dragged Tiffany away.

"Chick are two ever going to tell them about you and Kendall?" I asked her she seems scared.

"Really?" I asked her with a smirk. She gave me the look like no please!

"You have to tell them within 1 week or I will and I mean it. Me and James are a couple too so it would be good to get out there." I said with a smile. Then I saw my mom.

"Alex there you are Gustavo wants Alex and James to sing a duet he wrote for them." She said as she lead us to the booth. James and I got the song from him.

(Okay the song I choose is not one he wrote! But I will tell you the name of the song!)

End of the line originally sung by Chirsti Mac

If you know it I start off then James comes in and we sing till the last verse then I say the first is this the end of the line then we both say this is the end of the line.

I looked in the room my mom tearing up, she never did unless it was truly special. I loved this song, and it was true about me and James. Gustavo when he turned on the mic sounded like he was about to cry too. I smiled and then heard.

"You two did an amazing job especially since that song was not meant to be sad. You two made it loving, amazing." I suddenly thought of a way to fund raise for my old high school.

"Hey Gustavo since my school has crappy funds, why not have a fund raiser and get some publicity for the band after all I mean you could always let me sing a song with some help from the guys I mean since we all sing very well together." He smiled he knew I was right. I grabbed my jacket and then went and got the guys for counting on you so my mom could hear it too. Hm yeah  
>Ooha<br>No ooh

(Alex)  
>Now I'm about to give you my heart<br>But remember this one thing (yeah)  
>(James instead of Kendall first!)<p>

I've never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me  
>I heard love is dangerous<br>Once you fall you never get enough  
>But the thought of you leaving ain't so easy for me (nooo)<p>

Don't hurt me, Desert me  
>Don't give up on me<br>(What would I want to do that for?)  
>Don't use me, take advantage of me<br>Make me sorry I ever counted on you  
>(All of us: Numbers then Alex on the baby)<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

(Alex)  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

(Alex)  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

(Alex)  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

(Alex)  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>(Alex & James)  
>Understand I've been here before<br>Thought I found someone I finally could adore  
>(Carlos)<p>

But you failed my test  
>Gotta know her better<br>So I wasn't the only one  
>But I would later put my trust in you<br>Baby you can put your trust in me  
>Just like you count to 3<br>You can count on me  
>And you're never gonna see<br>No numbers in my pocket  
>Anything I'm doing girl I drop it for you<br>[ From: . ]  
>'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one <p>

(Alex and James)  
>Don't hurt me, Desert me<br>Don't give up on me  
>What would I want to do that for?<br>Don't use me, take advantage of me  
>Make me sorry I ever counted on you<p>

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>Baby I'm counting on you<p>

I really hope you understand  
>That if you wanna take my hand<br>Then you should put yours over my heart  
>I promise to be careful from the start<br>I'm trusting you with loving me  
>Very very carefully<br>Never been so vulnerable  
>Baby I'll make you comfortable <p>

(Every one: Numbers Alex on Baby I'm counting on you)  
>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5<br>Baby I'm counting on you  
>1, 2, 3, 4 to 5<br>Why would I wanna do that?  
>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5<br>Baby I'm counting on you  
>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5<br>(All of us!)  
>Now I'm about to give you my heart<br>So remember this one thing  
>I've never been in love before<br>Yeah you gotta go easy on me

I smiled and saw my mom smile as she saw James not let me go after the song she trusted him for now. Operative words _for now._ I smiled as we started the next song _halfway there._ I found a space between the boys (Kendall and James), and I leaned in and started from the top and we nailed it perfectly. I smiled as Gustavo came over the mic.

"Alright Guys that was amazing, now take a break and Alex you mom wants to talk to you." I smiled and was kind of scared at the same time. I gave James a kiss and then left to go talk to my mom.

"Alex listen this is amazing and we talked to WKHS they said you could do the Fundraiser for the school. I am proud of you, and now Gustavo is working on the order of the songs for the concert." Yes I could tell Cassi I was now dating James officially and so that Cassi could stay off my Boy Friend. I found James after we finished talking and saw him with his phone in his hands.

"James what's wrong baby?" I asked as he gave the phone to read the text his mom sent him.

_Your uncle died last night the funeral is in a few days get a flight as soon as you can- Mom. _I frowned and looked at him.

"I'm coming with you James I mean you something about me, and how I am I can handle it. And I don't think you need to be alone James." I said as I sat next to him and took his hand much larger than mine and placed a kiss on the top of his hand.

"I'm always here for you James I always will be you're my best friend, and my boyfriend. I love you and you know it." I said as he hugged me and gave me a kiss on the head. He held me as I felt for the first time a tear slip down his cheeks on to my hair. I looked at him and wiped them away and kissed him on the lips for a second to help him calm down.

"Alex come on you and me need to talk to Gustavo." James said as he lead me to see him and my mom.

"James what is it? Are you crying?" Kelly asked as I spoke up.

"Yes he is his uncle died and we need to go to Minnesota. And I am going with him we need to leave soon. And mom can you come with us?" I asked then the parents can meet to and I won't be in trouble for never letting my mom meet his. We went back to the Palmwoods and got packed. I ordered 3 tickets back.

**Arrival in Minnesota **

I felt upset for James, he had lost his uncle. We got to his house and I saw his mother red eyed and then she saw me and my mom.

"James baby who is this?" She asked looking at me.

"My girlfriend, and her mom Simone." He said as I took his hand.

"I'm Emily, and this is my husband Darren Diamond." She said leading us in. I could see the old James before I meet Hollywood James. He took me to his room since Ms. Diamond gave my mom the guest room. I looked at a picture it was of him and the guys younger, I noticed Kendall had his hair short.

"Oh my god is this Carlos?" I asked a little giggly.

"Yeah we were like 10 and this is me." His hair was short it was weird I wasn't use to it. I pulled out a picture of my younger self.

"You think this is me?" I asked him as I looked 100 pounds heavier.

"No Alex when was this?" He asked as I gave a nod.

"I was I think 14, I'm now 16 and only 135 lbs. so I am good. I actually love this picture it is me and my friends, This is Matthew, and Kasey, and Tori. I love this life now. I mean you and me and no pressure from the other world I use to live in." I smiled and gave him a peck as a younger girl at least 14 came in the room.

"Jas!" He called out hugging her.

"Alex this is my little sister Jasmine. And Jas this is Alex my girl friend, and any siblings I got to worry about?" He asked as I smiled.

"Just older cousins which you will meet soon, so Jasmine can I ask you something without James in the room?" I said and he got the message.

"Do you like me dating your brother?" I asked her she smiled and hugged me.

"I'm glad you broke him of the Mirror habit, and since he loves you enough to bring you home to our mom. Alex you're amazing." I smiled and gave her a hug. She was as young as my cousin Grace.

"Alright well you and James have a good time, did you bring something black?" I pulled out a black dress kind of sexy but also good for funerals.

"Amazing James will love it how long are you staying?" She asked me.

"A few days and then we will be together for my birthday we are going to my hometown of Lexington so I can see my family." She then got James so I could talk to him. I got something out of my bag.

"James could you come here please?" I pulled out a pair of Dog Tags. It was monogrammed with his name and a picture of his uncle.

"Alex when did you get his done?" He asked me as I leaned in and left a kiss on his lips.

"I know a guy he had them done within an hour. He is good and I thought you might like to carry it around with you and this is the original copy I borrowed for this." He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me tightly in to a hug. I placed my hands on his shoulders and held him as I felt the tears again on my shoulder.

"You're the greatest girl friend ever Alex." He said as I leaned up and kissed his lips leaving a smile on his.


End file.
